Shining
by RnaiLAUG
Summary: After a girl is captured by Bankotsu for ransom of a shikon shard, she must try to keep on her captor’s good side so she can live to see her home another day …BankotsuxOC
1. Chapter 1

Shining

After a girl is captured by Bankotsu for ransom of a shikon shard, she must try

to keep on her captor's good side so she can live to see her home another day …BankotsuxOC

Disclaimer: You know the dealio. Well, only Aeko's mine. And the plot, but that's it! The rest doesn't belong to me.

Chapter One – Him

Aeko stared as her village burned to the ground.

"Grandpa!" she yelled as she ran towards the flames. When she neared the town, she saw no one in the streets. Some demon must've come while she was gone…

She slumped to her knees and began to silently cry. She brought her hands to her face and let the tears flow freely. But all of a sudden, she heard a loud scream. And it was near her too. She picked her head up and glanced around. She couldn't see anything but the burning village before her.

But out of the flames walked a figure…a young man with a long black braid that hung from the back of his head.

Aeko couldn't decide what was scarier, the look he had on his face, or the gigantic sword thing he held over his shoulder.

It was then that she saw blood on it, and it was then that she began to run.

"Hey!" he heard call out, but there was no way in hell she was going to turn around.

So she ran into the forest as deep as she could go. She ran past the river that led to the town and the meadow where she used to pick flowers for her grandfather.

She kept running until she jumped over a fallen tree and hid behind it. She waited for a few minutes until she began to hear the sound of footsteps come from behind her.

"Now why am I here again?" she heard the man speak as she pulled her legs closer to her chest, "Oh right, that girl…" he finished.

After a couple of moments, he didn't hear anything so she let her guard down for a moment.

But that was a mistake.

Out of nowhere, a tree fell right in front of her and she couldn't help from screaming, "There you are," she heard the young man say as he popped out fro over the log in which she was hiding. She gasped lightly and looked up to see who he was. He had a tan complexion and these blue eyes that made her believe she was staring at the ocean. His black braid hung over his shoulder as he leaned over more and asked, "I knew if I startled you, you'd come out. So why did you think you could get away from me?"

"What do you want from me?" she asked as she turned around.

He chuckled for a moment before he said, "That's none of your business. All you need to know is that you are coming with me."

He reached over and picked her up as she kicked and screamed, "LET ME DOWN!"

As she continued to fight him back, he threw her over his shoulder as he sighed, "The more you fight the more annoyed I get. So I suggest you stop." It took a couple seconds for what he said to sink in. But once it did, she stopped fighting back and he smiled, "That's a good little girl…"

"I'm not a little girl."

"You look like one."

She sighed to herself…he was kind of right. She was fairly short, around 5'4, and she hadn't really developed in certain areas…she had normal black hair like every other girl in town. The only thing that separated her from everyone else was that she would rather the quiet sereneness of nature than the town life.

Most of the trip Aeko tried not to look at her kidnapper. It was pretty hard though since, well…he was really good looking. But every one in a while her line of vision would wander to the giant sword he wore over his back, "You aren't going to…you know…"

He looked at her and then back at his Banryuu, "I would but I was ordered not to. Besides it's covered in blood and it's a little dull."

She gasped at this, "B-bloody? You mean you killed…"

He rolled his eyes, "Would you shut it? I only killed people with my Banryuu who got in my way but my main job was to find you."

"Why?"

The man glared at her and sighed, "Just be quiet for now. All you need to know is I'm not going to kill you for a while."

Aeko gulped for a moment and glanced around. The forest was so quiet and so peaceful, but deep down inside of her heart, she was fearing for her life.

But during their whole trip, Aeko couldn't help but wonder what the young man's name was.

It was only at an old house did he set her down and lock the door behind him. Once she was on the ground, she scrambled back to the wall and buried her head in her hands, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Stay away from me!" She whimpered as she continued to cry.

All he could do was stare at her. She looked so small and so helpless. Also she looked ready to kill.

After a few more moments of just staring at her sorry form, he said, "Stay here. And don't you even think about moving."

She was amazed of how a person could be so cruel. How a person could be so heartless. She didn't really cry anymore, she just sat against the wall until she finally drifted off to sleep…

End.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So how'd you guys like it? I was watching Inuyasha on Adult Swim and I was just like, 'Bankotsu's is such a sadly great bad guy!' Cause you know how he can't like write that letter but then he just kills everyone? I thought that was so sad. But in a kind of good way. But it was still sad. Anyways I know this one was a little short but this was just the prologue-ish so yeah! It was also a little fast moving but I really wanted to just get to the point…you know what I'm saying? Ah whatever…

And just to let you know, I'm promising you now that this story does have a better plot and it will be getting better and longer and not as rushed. So…yeah. Oh, and not all of it is going to be death and bloody. There is some romance in there too! But I don't really know the difference between angst and drama so if anyone could help me out with that one, that would be a lot of help. I'll just make it drama for now…

And just to let you know, Aeko is pronounced ey-ko…just to clarify things. Ey-ko, A-ko, Aeko!

Enjoy!

NaiLAUG!


	2. Screwed

Shining

After a young girl is captured by Bankotsu for ransom of a shikon shard, she must try her to keep on her captor's good side so she can live to see her home another day …BankotsuxOC

Chapter Two – Screwed

Aeko sat in the lonely room as she dreamed of her village before it was attacked. All of her friends, all of her family, all of the places she loved, and all of her hopes and dreams that had just until recently been swept away with the wind.

She heard the birds chirping outside…

It reminded her of home.

But she didn't have a home now. It was just a pile of ashes.

As she sat up and looked around, she could now see all of the things that she couldn't before since the sun's rays escaped through the windows of the house. She thought how silly the young man had actually sounded since he said she couldn't leave as he locked the door. There were plenty of ways to escape…

"So you're up."

She turned around only to find that on the other side of the room sat the young man who had carried her there the night before.

He sighed as she crossed his legs, "So as it turns out, you're not going back today or even tomorrow for that matter. So I'll have to stay here with you for the time being."

Aeko stood up, "Why am I even here in the first place?" she yelled.

"Like I said the night before," the tanned man began, "it's none of your business."

She pouted, "Well can I at least your name?"

He stared at her for a while with his dark blue eyes until he decided to reply, "Bankotsu."

Aeko nodded, "Well I'm-,"

"Aeko."

She shot her face around, "How'd you know?"

He sighed, "I wouldn't just kidnap any girl. She…you have to have some worth for the town."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

They stayed silent for a while. Aeko noticed how Bankotsu would catch notice to insignificant things and fidget around. Even though he was a killer, he seemed somewhat like a little kid…speaking of killing, "Why did you kill everyone?" she asked while tears welled up in her eyes.

He glanced up, "What do you mean?"

"You burned the village to the ground! Everyone's dead…" Silently she tears began to fall down her face.

Bankotsu just sighed annoyingly before replying, "Not everyone's dead you whiny girl. I just burned the outskirts so you'd think that."

"WHAT?"

He covered his mouth, "Nevermind…"

She neared him, "No! Keep going! So not everyone's dead?"

"Well…," Bankotsu then knocked his fist against his head, "I guess I can't stop now…" Aeko just gazed up at him, "In your village there are Shikon jewels and they're guarded by a barrier that can't be touched by those other than the one's who set it there. And so since your grandpa is the one who set it, we took you for ransom. Get it?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes, "Who's we?"

Bankotsu's eyes widened and then opened his mouth as if he were to say something, but nothing came out until he finally decided to say, "You know what? Just…just forget I said anything! This is so goddamn complicated and since Renkotsu or Jakotsu aren't here, I don't know what to do!"

Bankotsu just sat there with his hands wrapped up in his hair and made is messy.

She climbed across the room and sat right in front of him, "Who're Renkotsu and Jakotsu? Those names sound like yours…"

He kept his hands rubbing his head while he mumbled, "They were my partners…"

"Where are they now?"

"They're dead again."

"Again?"

"We were brought back to life."

"You were dead once?"

He glared up, "What are you, a witch or something?"

"What?"

He continued as he leaned forward, "I'm answering all of your questions when I don't even want to!"

"Maybe," she began, "you're just opening up to me!" she replied merrily as she giggled.

"Stop laughing!" he yelled, "I'm a killer! You shouldn't be laughing in my presence!"

She tapped his nose with the side of her pointer finger, "But you wouldn't think of killing me because you need me to get to the things that my grandpa has! So if I were you, I'd try to be as nice as possible to ME."

He backed his head away a little while trying to avoid her finger, "I'm not a servant."

"I didn't say you were one."

They sat there for a moment while Bankotsu just glared at her. If he could just kill the damn girl, it would make life so much easier. But now that he had told her, he was her own pet monkey. If she ran away, he'd be screwed. If she killed herself, he'd be screwed. If she even played dead, he'd be what? You guessed it.

Screwed.

"Why are you making that face?"

Bankotsu looked up, not exactly happy with what he just discovered, "I'm not making a face."

Aeko giggled a little, charmed actually by her kidnapper wasn't that great of a kidnapper at all.

"What are you laughing at?" He demanded.

"Oh nothing," she stayed silent for a while before looking up and seeing Bankotsu staring at her annoyingly, "How about I make a deal with you?"

He raised an eyebrow, "What kind of deal?"

She shut her eyes and smiled merrily now that she had found a way out, "Here it is. If you don't kill me, or hurt me for that matter," she said while holding up her pointer finger, "I won't try to run away or anything and you can just have the Shikon shards."

He stared at her with horrifically angry eyes as one of them twitched.

"Oh," she added, "and you can't destroy the village once you're done!"

He stayed silent for a while before speaking up, "Are you done yet?" She tapped her finger on her chin for a while, but Bankotsu cut her off before she could say anything else, "No! You know what? I'm not making any deals with you!"

He glanced over to see her holding a knife to her throat.

"STOP!"

Bankotsu then scrambled to her and yanked the knife away from her, "Are you crazy? And where the hell did you get this?"

She held her pointer finger up to her lips as if she were making the shh sign, "It's my secret."

She squeezed the handle of the knife as his temperature rose, "What do you mean it's your secret? You can't have any secrets! You're my captive!"

"But you can't do anything to me."

He lowered the knife and sighed, "Just shut up."

Just then, a strange looking bug flew into the room. It was yellow and black with bright red eyes…, "What's that?"

Bankotsu didn't reply as he walked up to it. As soon as he did, the bug flew out the window. Then Bankotsu turned around and ordered, "Don't move."

She leaned back against the wall, "I promised not to."

He looked at her strangely before he ran off.

Just then she noticed he left his weapon in the room with her.

As she stared at it, she realized it was covered in blood. She winced at the thought that the blood might be her grandfather's. She shuddered once more and walked to the window. She gazed as the birds flew overhead. By this time usually she was outside picking herbs for her grandpa so she could make his weekly medicine since he was getting old. She worried about him constantly and she could tell that his health was declining as the days went by. It was only a matter of time until he would pass…

She slumped a little out of sadness.

It would be so lonely without him.

And just out of the thought of that made her well up once again. She slid down the wall and wiped her eyes, 'Now isn't the time to cry. I have to focus on living…'

She gazed once more at the giant sword.

It would be extremely uncomfortable to be sliced in half with that thing.

End.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Second installment is finally done! It's funny, this story is so straightforward but when I get to writing it, I have a hard time what I want to write next. Perfectionist? Maybe…

Peace Out!

NaiLAUG!


End file.
